Memories in the Morning
by BlueBrainProductions
Summary: Oneshot for UnknownPaws. While getting dressed in the morning, a couple of memories come up of Canada's relationship with Japan. CanaPan, side of Kimchiburger.


So here's another out of the box pairing for UnknownPaws. Haha I hope you like it!

The topic was a CanaPan with a side of Kimchiburger in any AU or canon world.

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: _Hetalia: Axis Powers_ to Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Matthew knew he was only getting his hopes up so he could roll out of bed that morning. He knew that no one would notice him again at the world meeting. No one ever did, but sometimes his brother did or England would say hello to Kumakichi. Francis usually remembered to try to molest the Canadian at least once a day. Very few other countries knew Canada even existed (when they remembered of course) and the only time they tried to interact with him was to beat him up for doing something that was America's fault.

Oh well. At least Matthew had Kiku.

The Canuck and Japanese man had been together for almost two years. Neither man paid any particular attention to the other previously. They spoke with each other in a political sense, but left it at that. It was not until they were trapped together on a broken down elevator that they started speaking on a personal level.

They found out very quickly that they had a lot in common. Both were generally ignored by everyone, one more so than the other. The conversation did turn political and the men were happy to find that the other had great ideas also. Having the best food was also a sense of pride for the countries. A small argument broke out over that topic when each claimed to have the best food. It was settled when Canada demanded, albeit very quietly, that Kiku come to his house for a food tasting. Japan readily agreed.

After being saved by a very idiotic and prideful Alfred, the two countries were able to leave Germany and head to Matthew's home. They tasted foreign food for hours, making a complete mess of the Canuck's kitchen. In the end both countries found that the foreign food was very tasty, but theirs was still much better. It was also then that Matthew asked Kiku if he would ever want to go out to dinner.

Surprisingly, Kiku said yes and the rest is history as they say.

Matthew smiled at his reflection in the mirror. He ran a comb through his wet hair then grabbed his toothbrush. The memory of their first date came up as he was squeezing out toothpaste.

"_Canada-san, this rooks rike a very nice restaurant."_

"_Oui. It's one of the best in Toronto."_

_The pretty blonde haired hostess led the countries to a private table. A waiter was already opening a bottle of wine for them. Matthew waited for Kiku to sit before he did the same. The waiter poured wine into each glass and then set the bottle back into the ice bucket. He pulled out a pad and pen and waited patiently while the countries looked over the menu. Japan looked up at his friend and both nodded in confirmation._

"_I will have the Confit de Canard," Matthew said, handing over his menu._

"_Oui, monsieur."_

"_And I wirr have the Roast Pike, prease."_

"_Oui, monsieur Japan. Your food will be out shortly." The waiter hurried away with their menus, leaving them alone._

Matthew remembered how nervous Kiku looked and chuckled at how nervous he himself was. However, that was not going to stop him. Throughout the dinner, the Canuck slyly made sure that their hands would "accidentally" touch when they reached for the same thing and he constantly paid the shorter man a compliment in some form. Being raised by France definitely had its perks. By the time dessert came, Japan looked as though he would faint. His face was a cute shade of red formed from his embarrassment.

_Kiku reached for his bill, but Matthew beat him to it; snatching it up before the other could._

"_Canada-san, I certainry can pay for my own dinner." Japan's face was turning red again. "I do not want you to spend your money on me."_

"_One: I keep telling you to call me Matthew. And two: this is a date. One of us should pay for the other's dinner and since you are in my country I'll pay."_

_The shorter man nodded silently, but he still did not look happy. Canada only laughed as he paid for the very expensive bills._

The time was seven twenty five. Austria and Germany made sure everyone knew the meeting started at eight thirty on the dot. There would be no mercy for the country who was late. Matthew could guarantee that the late countries would be his brother and South Korea. Those two tried very hard to keep their relationship a secret, but their strategies only made it completely obvious. At the last world meeting in Egypt, Yong Soo left the conference room while making a huge scene just to say he had to use the restroom. Alfred left, claiming the exact same thing, not ten minutes later. They came back into the conference thirty minutes later, with clothes and hair very disheveled and satisfied looks on their faces. Canada was very glad that his boyfriend was not as _boisterous_ as his cousin.

Kiku did not like displaying affection in public. The man practically died of a brain aneurysm every time Italy hugged him. Even in the privacy of their own homes, Japan was very uncomfortable with affectionate touching like hugs or holding hands. Matthew found it very challenging and slightly frustrating when Kiku would freak out at the simplest of touches. Luckily, the uncomfortableness only lasted a couple of months at the beginning of their relationship. Now, despite refusing to perform PDA, Kiku allowed Matthew to be affectionate with him when out of the public eye.

After making sure his suit was still pressed to perfection, Matthew took his time putting everything on. He still had a lot of time to get ready as it was only seven thirty six. He had heard breakfast was being served in Roderich's dining hall at seven forty five. Another memory of the date where they first kissed came up while the Canuck dressed.

_The hotel hallway was completely empty when they stepped off of the elevator. It was fairly early; only around nine pm. Most of the other countries were still at the bars drinking Denmark's finest. Canada and Japan had gone out to dinner together, deciding to completely avoid the bars. They reached Kiku's room first. The shorter man looked very nervous and it was beginning to worry Matthew._

"_Well, I'll see you in the morning then," the Canadian said, watching with interest as Japan fumbled to pull out his key card._

_Kiku finally got his bearings and looked up slightly at the other. For a moment nothing happened. The moment was quickly turning awkward. Then the Japanese man grabbed Matthew by the sides of his head, pulled him down and kissed him. Matthew was barely able to start kissing back when Kiku pulled away and dashed into his room. The Canuck was left staring at the closed door with the kissy face still gracing his features. He was quick to try to return to a normal expression when the door opened slightly._

"_Goodnight, Matthew." Kiku smiled at him, blushing madly, then closed the door again._

He had just finished tying his shoes when someone knocked on his door. Matthew threw his pajamas into his luggage as he went by. A smile spread over his features when he opened the door to see Kiku standing outside.

"Good morning, Matthew," Japan greeted with a small smile.

"Morning, love. Sleep well?"

"Yes. And you?"

"Oui, I did. Roderich spared no expense on his guest beds."

Japan let out a small chuckle at that. He grew quiet then and looked both ways around him. The hallway was empty luckily. Once he was sure the coast was clear, Kiku allowed Matthew to draw him into a hug and a morning kiss.

"We should start heading down. I berieve I saw your brother going to the dining harr with my cousin."

Matthew nodded eagerly. "That's a good idea. Hopefully the food is still there when we arrive."

He stepped back into his room to grab the key and Kumachiro. The polar bear growled lazily when he was awoken from his pleasant sleep. After locking his room, Matthew shifted the bear to his right arm and used his left to loosely interlace his fingers with Kiku's. He was ecstatic when the shorter man tightened the grip.

Yes, Matthew may have been getting his hopes up to be recognized by everyone else, but he knew Kiku would always see him. Kiku would always be there to brighten the Canuck's day by just simply loving him and providing humor when he gets embarrassed by public displays of affection.


End file.
